Sims Next Top Model (cycle 4)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 4 is the fourth cycle of BYC' S3NTM. It's pretty much the first actually normal season, with that meaning no special twist, like the Supernatural Invasion and America vs. Asia. This cycle will, for the first time ever, start in Los Angeles, and there they'll stay until only 5 girls remain. The judges are Tyra Banks - the host, Miss Jay Alexander - the girls' runway teacher and a new judge, Maicle Gambardella - male model and photographer. The winner was 22-year old Nik Morris from Maryland, NY. Bella-Rae Thornton was a contestant in another Sims Next Top Model and is therefore no longer counted as a part of this cycle. Casting This season had your typical application, just like all the previous seasons. At first 8 new applicants and 8 girls eliminated early in past seasons were chosen, but instead the 8 returning girls were replaced by 3 new applicants. Episode Summaries Just a bunch of short recaps of all the episodes for those who don't have time to watch the episodes, but still want to be reminded what happened. Actually, I just write them because it's fun, at least in my opinion. 'The Girls Who Walked in Dubai Fashion Week' The top 11 meet Miss Jay in a gravel alley in Los Angeles. Miss Jay tells them they would be going to their new home, but it's not finished yet, so instead they've booked a flight for them to Dubai! The girls arrive in Dubai and are headed to the Jumeirah Beach Hotel, where they meet with Mr. Jay at the pool. Mr. Jay tells them that Dubai Fashion Week is coming up, and that they've been invited to walk in it! The girls are very excited about this. 3 designers accepted the production company's request to have the girls walk for them, while 7 other designers had said no, but whatever, the girls are too fierce for them, anyway. The girls walk for each designer, and after that they announce which girl gets to open their shows, and who else gets to just walk in it. After castings the girls head to the Burj al Arab hotel, where they will be staying for the rest of the day, and the next day. Nik, Garlia and Brooklyn talk about how happy they are over booking a few shows. The next day the girls head to Dubai Fashion Week, and the girls who got booked walks in the shows they got booked for. In the end, Mr. Jay is very happy with all of their performances, and as a reward, they all get to keep the clothing they walked in. Later that day the girls head out in the desert where they see Mr. Jay, a camera and two lights. Mr. Jay announces that they will be doing a high fashion shoot out in the warm desert. Mr. Jay is disappointed with a few girls, but most of the girls still managed to end up with nice photos. The shoot finishes at afternoon, and Mr. Jay tells the girls that it's now time to go back to America, and that he's excited to work with whoever makes it to the next week. The girls get to their new home in New York, they move in, but the same night they get a TyraMail saying they're going to panel. At panel the girls are introduced to their new judges, their slightly different prizes, and they also get introduced to a new addition to panel... Facebook Comments! After the judges critique the girls' photos, then two comments posted on Facebook are shown. Some girls are loved, some get the harshest comments ever. Especially Velvet, Bella-Rae and Garlia gets bad comments from both Facebook and judges, but they did not agree at Lori, as the judges hated her photo, while Facebook liked it. Clarisa recieves first call-out for her effortless high fashion photo, while Bella-Rae and Garlia end up in the bottom two. After Tyra says "So who stays?" she says "Neither of you..." and the girls think they are both going home, but a few seconds later she says "...are going home" and the girls get very happy, since neither will be going home. Tyra then announces that they would be heading to a Sally Hershberger salon right then in the night. *'First Call-Out: '''Clarisa Chatusse *'Bottom Two: Bella-Rae Thornton & Garlia Carl *'Eliminated: '''None *'Special Guests: 'A bunch of designer who no one cares about, Andrew Jones 'The Girl Who Fails At Being What She's Not The 11 remaining girls go to a Sally Hershberger salon. Later they go to Croatia, where they will be staying for.. a while xP The girls do a photoshoot portraying personalities that are the opposites to themselves. After the shoot is done Mr. Jay pulls Roê aside and tells her that she will be leaving the competition. At panel, Clark and Chrysalis are praised for their creative photos, while Brooklyn and Garlia land in the bottom two. In the end Garlia gets a last chance, and Brooklyn has to leave the competition. *'First Call-Out:' Clark Sullivan *'Bottom Two:' Brooklyn Gallow & Garlia Carl *'Eliminated:' Brooklyn Gallow *'Eliminated Outside of Judging Panel:' Roê Vii 'The Girl Who Gets Killed In The Hunger Games' The girls participated in a Hunger Games shoot. Bella-Rae, Velvet and Garlia got good critiques for improving, while Nik and Nicole didn't impress a lot. In the end Nicole had to leave the competition. *'First Call-Out: '''Bella-Rae Thornton *'Bottom Two: Nicole Vilchis & Nik Morris *'Eliminated: '''Nicole Vilchis 'The Girl Who Drowns In The Fountain The girls participated in a photoshoot where they had to pose in swimsuits, without make-up in a fountain. Almost all the girls got good critiques, but Chrysalis landed in the bottom two for a bad photo, while Clark for being boring and forgettable. In the end Chrysalis stays because of her potential. *'First Call-Out:' Clarisa Chatusse *'Bottom Two:' Chrysalis Andrews & Clark Sullivan *'Eliminated:' Clark Sullivan 'The Girl Who Waited At The Bus Stop' The girls participated in a shoot where they had to pose elegantely at a bus stop in the rain. As in the previous episode, all the girls impressed, but in the end it was Garlia who was eliminated, despite having a decent photo, because her past performance was the worst. *'First Call-Out: '''Velvet Outre *'Bottom Two: Clarisa Chatusse & Garlia Carl *'Eliminated: '''Garlia Carl 'The Girl Who Was A Covergirl The girls did ads for Covergirl's Wetslick Amazemint Lipgloss! Once again, all the girls did great, but Lori got the boot for not looking young and fresh in her photo. *'First Call-Out:' Chrysalis Andrews *'Bottom Two:' Velvet Outre & Loretta "Lori" Dannington *'Eliminated:' Loretta "Lori" Dannington 'The Girl Who Was Couture In A Fortress' The girls posed in couture dresses in the Sev Ghul Fortress in Gyumri, Armenia. This time some of the girls didn't impress a lot, in the end Chrysalis got eliminated for her inconsistency. *'First Call-Out:' Clarisa Chatusse *'Bottom Two:' Chrysalis Andrews & Nik Morris *'Eliminated: '''Chrysalis Andrews 'The Girl Who Re-Created A Music Video Scene' The girls had a photoshoot where they had to re-create scenes from music videos. The girls were back from their break of doing good, but Bella-Rae's photo wasn't good enough despite her consistency, so she got sent home. *'First Call-Out:' Nik Morris *'Bottom Two:' Bella-Rae Thornton & Clarisa Chatusse *'Eliminated:' Bella-Rae Thornton 'The Girl Who Broke The Rules' Before the episode started, it was revealed that Velvet had been discovered on TSR, and she was stolen! Therefore she was disqualified from the competition, leaving an empty space for Bella-Rae to return! The girls did some funky beauty shoot. Nik did very well and, while Clarisa didn't impress, and was eliminated. *'Disqualified:' Velvet Outre *'Returned:' Bella-Rae Thornton *'First Call-Out:' Nik Morris *'Bottom Two:' Bella-Rae Thornton & Clarisa Chatusse *'Eliminated:' Clarisa Chatusse 'The Girl Who Didn't Find Filbert' The top 2 did their shoots. Nik won. *'Sims Next Top Model: Nik Morris *'''Runner-Up: Bella-Rae Thornton Summaries 'Call-Out Order' Tyra's Call-Out Order 'Photoshoots' *'Photoshoot 1: '''High Fashion in the Dubai Desert *'Photoshoot 2: Portraying Opposites *'''Photoshoot 3: Tributes In The Hunger Games *'Photoshoot 4:' Elegance In The Fountain *'Photoshoot 5:' At The Depressing Bus Stop *'Photoshoot 6:' Easy... Breezy... Beautiful... BUBBLEZ! *P'hotoshoot 7: '''Haute Couture In the Sev Ghul Fortress *'Photoshoot 8:' Re-Creating MV Scenes *'Photoshoot 9:' Hard-To-Explain-Beaty Shoot *'Photoshoot 10:' Vogue Italia Covers *'Photoshoot 11: Beauty in Vogue *'''Photoshoot 12: Covergirl Intense ShadowBlast Ads *'Photoshoot 13:' Ads for their own fragrances 'Locations' Category:Cycles